Playing Dirty
by chartreuseian
Summary: Helen's half obsessed with the Olympics and Nikola's fed up. He'll do anything to get her back, even if it means playing dirty. Established Teslen, post season four but no spoilers and please beware the rating kiddies!


**Pointless smut ahoy! Basically, this is my way of complaining about the fact that the Olympics took over my TV tonight and I couldn't watch Chimera. CHIMERA! It's like my family don't understand the amazing that is CHIMERA! The Olympics are cool and all but C! H! I! M! E! R! A!**

**Anyway, this isn't my best, I've found a nasty little rut again and am struggling with the writing thing but we shall power through!**

**xx**

* * *

"Oh come on," Helen urged, leaning forward. The room was dark, only the soft glow of the television lighting her avid features. She was enraptured by the scene playing itself out across the screen, Nikola decided. And she'd been that way for far too long.

It was only day four (according to the TV but he was fairly certain it was about year four) and already his hatred of large, international sporting events that claimed his beloveds every spare second was rising to unprecedented levels. It was like she had no control! Whenever she had a spare moment or could steal away from her duties for even a second, she'd flick to this. It was an addiction.

"No!" she cried with dismay, half jumping up before sinking back down with a groan.

She didn't even notice him.

How could she not notice him? She'd said not too long ago that she just knew when he'd entered a room because a shot of fear streaked up her spine. He'd said she needed to work on distinguishing lust and fear to which she'd retorted that the fear was that she'd give in to the lust.

But apparently some overly waxed, eight foot tall man from the Netherlands was more interesting to her now.

Last night it had been the hockey and while he didn't have an issue with the fact Helen had engaged in relationship with women (well, no more than he took issue with any of her past relationships) he didn't appreciate losing his snuggle time because of a ball and a few sticks whizzing about a field.

Today during the morning meeting it had been a bunch of prancing horses, at lunch time highlights of about three basketball games that he hadn't even bothered to try and keep straight and then, over the dinner _he'd _cooked for her the wet, mostly naked men had taken her fancy.

Well, two could play at that game.

Carefully, Nikola tracked forwards. He paused when her shoulders stiffened.

"Hey," she called absently, not turning to him.

Nikola rolled his eyes.

"Having fun?" he drawled.

"Mm."

"Who's winning?"

She sighed heavily.

"This is only the fourth heat."

"But who's winning?"

"I'll tell you when I know," she answered irritably.

Perfect, Nikola though. This was how he wanted her. Completely, one hundred percent off guard. And weaponless. The weaponless was really the most important part. His stunt, if badly received was one that would be particularly susceptible to gunshot wounds in delicate places. And it would almost invite them, if he was being honest.

Swallowing heavily, Nikola took one more small step towards the back of the couch before vaulting over it, sliding in neatly behind Helen. She squeaked and jumped and almost turned around but he captured her by the waist first, placing his chin on her shoulder.

"Now who's winning?" he asked softly, lowering his voice to that purr she always shivered at.

"Not me," she mumbled, shifting forwards a little more. Nikola bit his tongue and rearranged his long legs to drape down beside hers. He tensed, waiting for her to take the hint and look down at his very much unclad thighs of which she had professed an admiration for not thirteen nights previous.

But she didn't.

Her eyes were, as before, stuck to the screen as yet another round of men took a brisk dip. Only two laps? Pah! He'd have to show her some real swimming then.

Sighing, Nikola slid his arms around her waist properly, holding her loosely as he shuffled closer. She was so lovely and warm, her soft, sweet smelling hair cascading down over his shoulder now too. He nuzzled her neck, hitting that little spot just above her shoulder but she barely even squirmed.

"Nikola," she started softly. "I do appreciate that we've not spent much time alone together recently but this occurs once every four years and lasts not even a month."

"Helen," he purred again, holding her tighter. She sighed and placed her hands on his around her waist, rubbing gently.

"Just a few more minutes?"she tried, leaning back into him. Nikola shifted his hips further forwards to explain his impatience and was rewarded with a throaty chuckle.

"Perhaps we don't need to wait?" he suggested, feeling his blood run just that bit hotter. She was reacting and giving in and he wanted to shout for joy. And get her naked.

"Just one last race," she told him, releasing her grip on his arms and patting his knee.

And then she froze.

Nikola grinned.

Her hand returned to his leg as the other moved to his other kneecap. He could feel her confusion at the bare skin she found but remained quiet.

Slowly she ran her legs further up his thighs, exploring the extent of his nakedness until her hands slipped over his bare hips and down to his buttocks.

She froze again, nails digging in ever so slightly.

"Nikola?"

Her shock delighted him.

She turned abruptly eyes wide and eyebrows raised in question. He merely grinned in response, waggling his eyebrows.

"What on earth are you doing?" she asked incredulously, releasing him in favour of taking his shoulders.

"Being very unsportsmanly," he told her. "I don't like to lose. Least of all to men a fraction of my age."

Helen swallowed.

"So how 'bout it?" he asked, leaning back to allow her eyes the chance to wander down his chest. Which they did before lingering a little lower down.

She swallowed again.

Slowly her eyes raised to meet his once more.

And she nodded.

Nikola's entire body just about exploded into flames as he launched himself at her. Helen moved at the same speed and with the same ferocity, their lips meeting hastily as they grasped at one another hungrily. There was an awkward shuffle of limbs and shoes but eventually Nikola found himself lying down on the sofa, Helen atop him as his hands struggled to remove her soft lilac top and tight black skirt. He loved her work wardrobe and all the ogling it could afford him but he was wishing he wouldn't get slapped for tearing them to shreds.

"Niko," Helen gasped into his mouth, her hips rocking insistently against him. "This was. Very. Naughty."

He tried to chuckle at her breathy pants but his breathing was just as laboured.

"Not apologising," he gasped back, grabbing her by the bottom and thrusting his hips up. "Now get naked."

She moaned and sunk her hands into his hair, holding him closer as they kissed again. Looping one arm around her waist, Nikola held her tight before carefully rolling them, catching her just in time before they both fell off the edge of the couch.

Helen squeaked into his mouth, eyes flying open with shock but he merely shunted her back onto the safety of the couch.

His lips travelled down her neck, nipping and sucking his way to the open V of her shirt as his hands hastily shoved at her skirt. Helen allowed the move, lifting her hips until the tight fabric slipped up around her waist.

One hand clinging to her exposed thigh, Nikola let the other shift upwards until he could grasp her breast through the layers of fabric that still separated them. She moaned, back arching and he grinned against the tops of her breasts. Oh how he wanted to tear away her silken top, to feel her skin pressed to his but as she began to babble softly and undulate her hips beneath his, he lost all rational though. He had to have her. Now. Soft and seductive touches could wait until later. Right now it had been four long days since he'd had her like this and he could think of nothing else.

Swiftly (so that she couldn't pick up on what he was doing) Nikola tore through her flimsy lace panties and stroked over her heat. She shuddered and gasped and he smiled.

"Now," she moaned, grabbing his ears and hauling him up to her face once more. "Now, Nikola."

He thrust into her with ease, capturing her heady moans with his lips. She clung to him as he paused, letting her adjust to the sensation but even before he'd managed to let his heart rate slow even a fraction, she was moving and thrusting and stroking him.

Helen's soft hands stroked gentle lines down the length of his spine, her nails raking back up and making Nikola moan softly.

This was not even remotely what he'd planned. The blasted television was still on, for heaven's sake but he couldn't stop. The romantic seduction he had in mind would have to wait.

"Hurry up, Nikola," she half growled at him, bring him back to the moment. "Or would you rather I start watching the swimming again?"

He felt himself morph into his vampiric visage momentarily and pulled back, sitting up slightly and Helen half followed, her legs wrapping around his waist and pulling him deeper.

"No more swimming," he grunted as he started to thrust. "No more sports, no more late night TV. Alright?"

Helen simply moaned, back arching as he continued to pound into her.

"Helen?"

"_God_," she panted and he could feel she was already close.

"Do you promise?"

"Niko..."

"Promise me?"

"Yes!" she finally cried up. "Yes, yes, I promise now just-."

The kiss he cut her off with was searing and in that moment he decided he'd give her anything she wanted. Hell, he'd buy her front row tickets to whatever sport she wanted if she'd just let him go with her.

Heart bursting with way too much adoration for the goddess currently muttering his name, he thrust as hard and fast as he could.

She was moaning freely now, her hands clutching at him desperately. With a grunt, Nikola released his grip on her hip and reached between them.

"Love you," he muttered against her lips as his fingers danced around her clit once, twice and then, with a sweet little moan, her eyes flew open and she arched her back, mouth hanging open.

In that moment, it was too much for Nikola and he came almost violently, pleasure streaking through him as he tried to keep up his rhythm and draw out her release but it was no use.

Next thing Nikola knew, he was lying half on top of her, panting in time with her pants.

And the television was still going.

With a chuckle-come-moan, Nikola buried his face against her neck.

"That was playing dirty," she muttered, stroking his hair.

"Not that you care," he retorted, holding onto her sweaty body tightly.

"Not in the slightest."


End file.
